shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruo Fūrinji
Haruo Fūrinji 'Background' ''Events'' - ''History'' Haruo grew up a very unique person. Among various other martial artists and ore miners, his family was renouned as one of the best, being able to produce some of the more valueable ores straight from their bodies, his family's power and potential was highly coveted. Haruo though was not as interested in ore as the other members of his family. Instead, he was drawn towards the shine, the sparkle and glow, everything that had a pleasent color or a flashy appearance, a simple minded child, he followed the things that were shiny rather then working towards a goal. This alone may not seem astonishing, but in his persuit to find things that were beautiful, Haruo overwent many trials. Climbing absurd mountain tops to reach snow covered peaks to enjoy the patterns of the clouds below and the crystalline structure of the untouched snow caps. Diving into the oceans depths to watch the faint glows of the various fish that existed in a place where no light could reach. Crossing long hazardous plains and battling the wild beasts that called it their homes to enjoy the rarest of flowers growing in the distance. During his travels, Haruo himself wasn't aware of it, but he'd developed a large amount of power and strength along the way, doing things that would take normal men life times in only a year a piece thanks to his inhuman drive to experience everything that could take a person's breath away merely by existing. It was during these travels though, that Haruo would soon meet his end. Not only was he accomplishing goals at an astonishing rate, but his body was wearing away from the constant abuse. Never stoping more then a day for rest between his adventures, Haruo's body neared it's limits one fateful day when he reached his final destination. He'd heard rumors that a man existed that could create things that had the same effect as the landscapes and visions he'd been persuing, this drew Haruo's attention almost immediately, after persuing many beautiful things, to meet someone who could create such objects brought light to Haruo's bleak situation. Using up more energy, burning his life away, he met with the person he'd heard about. It didn't take him long but he arrived exhausted to find an elderly puppet master who worked tirelessly creating pieces for a show to welcome politicians to the village. Awed almost immediately by his previous works, Haruo began telling the oldman his story while he worked, during the time he told his tale, the elder never moved, didn't twitch from his work and continued trimming and cutting away until Haruo was finally silent. Turning towards him to get a good look at the young pup that had run into his shop, the elder decided almost right away he liked Haruo, he had a same zeal for art that he remembered having when he was younger and his apprenticeship began that day. Haruo learned how to craft magnificent puppets at alarming speeds, quickly becoming just as skilled as his elder in only half a year's time. Having absorbed the knowledge almost immediately he began using the puppets himself after hearing the elder's tales of master puppeteers that could bring lovely and beautiful pieces to life to make them shine even brighter. This shine was only further complimented by the various gemstones and minerals Haruo could create with his bloodline creating marvelous plays and shows with his various puppets, Haruo's works quickly became someone renowned, though his name and identity were never revealed preventing them from being linked back to him. Haruo had never been interested in the fame that followed glorious art and instead viewed it as a hinderance to creation. Upon learning everything he could from the Elder, he said a tearful goodbye knowing that he had a different destiny then his teacher and set out on a slow trudge homeward to the endless dessert that was his home. With his new works of art following behind him, Haruo ventured home in hopes of showing his family what he'd accomplished, though when he returned as a teenager, the sight he saw would only be disturbing. Upon coming home, he realized the place he'd come home to was slowly militarizing. Astonished, Haruo came home to realize that his home was planning to overthrow the Daimyo. A little off put by the sudden realization that an uprising would begin, Haruo prepared with his family. With their mineral crafting talents, Haruo began helping by creating various weapon systems, though much against his will he put them into his treasured puppets hoping it would aid in their survival. The results were something nobody could have forseen, during the rebellion, going along with Rei, the Ichibi's plan, Haruo rose up hundreds upon thousands of puppets with the help of a few desciples he'd taken to ensure that the attacking force looked truely formidable. When the time came for Rei to kill his father, Haruo had finally managed to breach the inner sanctum leading the charge and distracting the Daimyo long enough for Rei to smoother his father in the sands that were once acting in his protection. When Rei gave up the power of the Ichibi and became Daimyo, Haruo was quite proud of his peer, and settled for helping with the construction of Sunagakure. When all was said and done though with the planning process, as construction began however, Haruo was approached with a request from the new Daimyo, Rei. Though he had never been completely interested in war, in fighting or in shaping and molding young minds, Rei needed to make sure that the village would never derail, that there would always be someone playing the puppeteer behind the scenes of the leadership should the leaders that be ever faulter. Thinking about the request, Haruo seriously considered it, despite it not being what he had originally intended, helping to shape young growing warriors was also a way to bring some shine and sparkle into the world if he could just spread his vision. Accepting the request, Haruo set out to do something the Elder puppet crafter had told him was forbidden. Performing a delicate procedure, Haruo removed himself from his body, and put his existance into a puppet. At first, this seemed like a lovely idea, but without the body he was acustomed to, adjusting was terribly difficult which led him to violating the 2nd taboo of his teacher. Turning to his remains, he began constructing a puppet out of the remains that were once his original body giving birth to the Haruo that lives and breaths in today's Era. Since then, Haruo Furinji has lived in Sungakure, aiding in it's construction and taking a position as the Jonin commander with an immortal body which time cannot touch or fade. Since that day, Haruo's 16 year old self has remained perfectly preserved, his new goal being watching over the new village and diamyo, and a much more personal mission of trying to survive long enough to witness the end of days with his own eyes to see whether or not it's beautiful as well. 'Traits' Traits Trait Name: S-Rank Prerequisites: A-Rank Effect: Gains the S-rank classification, increasing movements and hand seals per movement. TP: 250 Trait Name: Shoton Release Prerequisites: Fūrinji Clan Effect: Allows the weilder to make use of Crystal release techniques. These basic crystals have no unique properties and are just basic meek crystals. When using unique Patterns, a shoton release wielder cannot use multiple patterns in the same technique/movement unless the technique itself says otherwise. TP: 0 Trait Name: Brittle Pattern: Crystal Formation Prerequisites: Shoton Release Effect: Allows the user to use fragile brittle patterns for their Shoton Crystal techniques. These crystals fragment and shatter at the faintest of impacts and are easy to destroy. TP: 10 Trait Name: Crystal Poison Prerequisites: Brittle Pattern: Crystal Formation Effect: When struck by a Crystal technique that uses the Brittle pattern, the impact area will be crystalized crystalizing the victim or the object struck turning it into a brittle object that can be easily shattered with a basic punch. When shattering a victim's body with this method, it will only destroy the surface of the skin exposing the meat within creating a devastating wound by shattering the opponent's skin. When struck multiple times in the same area with a technhique using this trait, the Crystalization will spread across the target from one joint to another for each sucessful strike. TP: 20 Trait Name: Brittle Pattern: Crystalization Prerequisites: Crystal Poison Effect: A devastating method for using Brittle crystal, the shoton release wielder will be capable of using Crystal Poison on contact by touching someone. This poison however only effects the target area and is an active ability preventing it from crystalizing an opponent who strikes the user when they are unprepared. TP: 40 Trait Name: Lonsdale Pattern: Crystal Formation Prerequisites: Shoton Release Effect: Allows the user to use the diamond hard Lonsdale patterns for their Shoton crystal techniques. These dense crystals are very strong and considered to be as hard as diamond. TP: 10 Trait Name: Lonsdale Pattern: Crystalization Prerequisites: Lonsdale Pattern: Crystal Formation Effect: This form of crystalization differs faintly from the other incarnations, rather then causing crystals to grow on contact, this grows crystals from the user's body. This allows the user to use the Lonsdale pattern in techniques without using handseals but instead using 1 movement to form the crystal before letting the technique take effect as it normally would. TP: 40 Trait Name: Crystal King Prerequisites: Lonsdale Pattern: Crystalization Effect: This powerful version of the Lonsdale Pattern allows the weilder to create a much harder version of the Lonsdale Pattern crystals. The durability of this crystal is said to a little over 50% harder then diamonds making it one of the strongest materials in existance. When Crystal King is used in a Shoton Release technique the crystal itself cannot be destroyed. Note: It's indestructable power applies only to durability, not the amount of damage it can inflict, while it is near indestructable, it is no more powerful then the standard Lonsdale Pattern. TP: 60 'Puppets' Puppets Puppet Name: Haruo Description: This puppet was once Haruo's real body before it was modified into a Living Puppet allowing him to retain his abilities in his new puppet body. Armaments: *Life Plug (In use) *Bunshin Upgrade *Extendable Limb Modification *Chest Cage **Poison Bomb *2x Concealed Blade (On each Wrist) **Dipped Poison (On Each) *2x Flamethrowers (On each Palms) *2x Extra Limbs (Arms) **2x Compression Unit (On each Extra Palm) *2x Thousand Hand Military Art (On the Forearms) **2x Weapon Launchers (On Each) Cost: 137,000 Puppet Name: Haruo Puppet Description: A Puppet built to look exactly like Haruo, before installing his life plug, this acted as his double and distraction in combat, though now that his life plug has been installed properly, it now acts as his alternative host body should his usual puppet body ever become disabled. Armaments: *Bunshin Upgrade *Detachable Parts *Sound Field *Chest Cage *2x Chakra Shields (On each Forearm) *Self Destruct (In Chest Cage) *4x Concealed Blades (On each Wrist) **4x Dipped Poison (On Each) *Invincible Shell *2x Thousand Hand Military Art (On each Forearm) **2x Weapon Launcher (On Each) **2x Poison Bomb (On Each) *Extra Limbs (Arms) **Piercing Cables (On each Palm) Cost: 66,200 Puppet Name: Basalisk Puppet Description: A large snake like puppet that slithers along the ground and operates like a real snake. This puppet is quite large in size and used generally as Haruo's mode of transporting his puppets instead of as a warrior, though it is an incredible seige weapon. Armaments: *Violet Thorns *Sealing Sphere (Under Tongue) *Chest Cage (Sits 20) *Claymore Mace (On Chest Cage's rear wall) *Flamethrower (On the roof of the mouth) *10x Weapon Launchers (Mounted along the sides protected with shutters) **10x Dipped Poison (On Each) *10x Note Launchers (Mounted along the sides protected with shutters) *2x Claymore Rain (Mounted along the top protected with shutters) **2x Dipped Poison (On each Needle) *Sound Field (Mounted among the launchers on the sides) *Tongue Tail (As the tongue) **Dipped Poison *Concealed Blade (On tail's tip) **Dipped Poison Cost: 95,500 Puppet Name: 5x Alpha Strike Puppets Description: Haruo's most basic offensive puppets that make up his Vanguard, this small elite group often times heads into battle first to wear his opponents down alongside his ninjutsu. They each resemble very finely dressed women in various outfits each with metal tails Armaments: *Self Destruct (In head) *Detachable Parts *Tongue Tail **Dipped Poison *2x Concealed Blades (In each wrist) **2x Dipped Poison (On Each) *Piercing Cables (On each Palm) *Flamethrower (In mouth) Cost: 20,300 Puppet Name: 5x Gamma Strike Puppets Description: Haruo's most basic long ranged assault puppets that make up his Rearguard, this small elite group often times sticks to the rear in battle to wear his opponents down physically and exhaust them to make the Alpha team's job easier. They each resemble rank and file soldiers wearing sand ninja uniforms. Armaments: *Self Destruct (In head) *Detachable Parts *Chest Cage *2x Weapon Launcher (On left wrist) **2x Dipped Poison (On Each) *Note Launcher (In mouth) *Claymore Rain **Dipped Poison (On each Needle) Cost: 20,700 Name: Revival Kit Rank: D Item: Puppet Item Purpose: A kit that comes stocked with all the materials a puppeteer would need to maintain their puppets. Description: This kit is a very basic item that allows a puppeteer to perform basic maintenance and recover lost equipment that may have been misplaced or destroyed during combat. When making these repair, The user can make 3 repairs or reloads during 1 posting round. Cost: 200 Name: Field Kit Rank: C Item: Puppet Item Purpose: An emergency kit that can be taken into combat that will allow a user to jury rig their puppet during combat. Description: This kit is a very basic item that allows a puppeteer to perform basic maintenance and recover lost equipment that may have been misplaced or destroyed during combat. Unlike the revival kit however, this kit can be used during combat if the puppeteer is skilled enough to work under pressure. The field kit, though quicker is less efficient then the revival kit limiting the puppeteer to making 1 clean repair per posting round. Cost: 500 Total Ryo: 195,600